


Bruises

by anataushi (M1cha3la)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, dom kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1cha3la/pseuds/anataushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev is dense af</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

Nekoma lost the first set and was about to begin the second set of their practice game against Karasuno. Kuroo stood on the sidelines sliding his jacket down his arms and throwing it onto the bench "let's do this" he smiled as he began to retape his fingers.

Lev stood next to him watching his hands work and his eyes grazed up his hands stopping at the blueish purple marks wrapped around the wrists of his third year captian. "Kuroo what happened to your wris-" lev was cut off by yaku who threw the ball at his face quickly. Kenma peaked up from his position on the ground where he was tying his shoes. His eyes barely showing underneath his hair as kuroo smirked over at the young setter. Then back at Lev.

* * *

 

_\--Last Night--_

"K-Ken-" Kuroo groaned the sound blocked by the cotton slid into his mouth. His wrists pulled at the ties holding his hands behind his back as his sweet innocent boyfriends lips wrapped around his dripping cock. Teasing the head with his tongue. Kuroos hips stuttered up into his mouth and Kenmas hands gripped his hips pulling off "don't make me tie you down completely" he said his voice rough as his fingers worked around the thick cock in his hands. Kuroo groaning loud as the back of his head hit the headboard.

* * *

 

Lev's face immediately turned red and not from the ball that crashed into it not too long ago. Kenma looked back at his shoes unfazed and kuroo chuckled "stupid giant" yaku muttered as they all walked back out to the court Lev stuttering out apologies as Kuroos smirk stayed on his lips shaking his head with laughter. Kenma flashing a quick glare at him before the set began.


End file.
